Jusqu'à ce que la Mort m'emporte
by Kazy
Summary: Remus s'est fait enlever par Voldemort et est torturé. Pour éviter de subir, il pense à autre chose. Les autres arriverontils à temps ?


**Disclaimer :** Tout ce que vous ne reconnaissez pas est à moi, le reste est à JKR .

**Note de Wam :** Comme ma bêta-lectrice est en période de bac (baccalauréat, hein ! pas bac à sable ou bac à linge ! Quoique… Des fois on pourrait penser…) les corrections du quatorzième chapitre de Entre Ombre et Lumière ne viendront pas tout de suite, puisqu'il reste encore les oraux. Pour vous faire patienter, je vous propose ce petit one-shot que j'avais promis à Camille. J'espère qu'il vous plaira. Je remercie d'ailleurs Camille pour avoir pris le temps de le lire, Geneviève pour l'avoir testé et approuvé, et Ange qui, grâce à ses remarques pertinentes (ce qui est très rare chez elle, certains jours) a remonté un peu le niveau… Je crois que j'ai tout dit… Bises à tous,

Kazy.

**Jusqu'à ce que la Mort m'emporte**

Il part. Enfin. Pas pour longtemps, malheureusement…

Je crois que depuis ma morsure, je n'ai jamais eu autant mal. Enfin si. Remarquez, si. En fait, j'ai souvent eu beaucoup plus mal que ça. Ma première transformation a été un vrai calvaire. Et je crois que c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire. Les os qui changent, les muscles qui s'allongent, les dents qui poussent, c'est toute une morphologie qui se modifie. Il n'y a aucun mot sur terre pour qualifier la douleur insufflée par une transformation en loup-garou. Je crois que 'infernal' est le mot qui s'en rapproche le plus.

Le fait d'être un loup-garou inflige d'autres souffrances, beaucoup plus douloureuses que les souffrances physiques. Depuis que j'ai sept ans, je suis un loup-garou. Enfant unique, j'étais malgré tout aimé au-delà de la raison par une mère douce, chaleureuse et toujours là pour son enfant et par un père joueur, fier de sa famille et présent à tout moment pour elle. Mais lors de cette nuit de pleine lune, cette horrible nuit de pleine lune, j'ai tout perdu. Pour un caprice. Un caprice d'enfant gâté. Je voulais sortir, faire comme les grands. Nous étions en vacances avec des amis sorciers et leurs enfants, Jane qui avait mon âge, et John de trois ans son grand frère. Nous n'étions pas loin d'une forêt, évidemment. Nos parents nous avaient dit d'aller nous coucher, mais par jeu (ou par caprice ?) nous avons voulu désobéir. Bien mal nous a pris. Dans la détente et le bonheur du moment, aucun adulte n'avait fait attention à la lune. Quant à Jane et moi, nous étions bien trop jeunes pour y penser. Nous aurions pourtant du.

En riant, ils nous ont couru après. Mais lorsqu'ils nous ont vu arriver à la lisière de la forêt, ma mère a poussé un cri. La mère de Jane aussi. Nos pères ont tenté de nous rattraper. Mais leurs baguettes étaient trop loin, posées sur les tables du jardin. Seule la mère de Jane avait la sienne, mais la peur l'avait tétanisée. Ça avait été la seconde en trop. Nos mères avaient hurlé car le loup était derrière nous alors qu'on leur tirait malicieusement la langue.

Moi par contre j'ai réagi au quart de tour. Le loup regardait Jane de ses vils yeux jaunes. Il s'est jeté sur elle au même moment que moi. Il est tombé sur mon corps chétif et a mordu dedans si violemment que j'ai cru qu'il m'avait broyé tout entier. D'un coup de mâchoire dans la hanche, il m'a mordu, attrapé, et jeté à l'autre bout du terrain. J'ai été assommé sur le coup. Je crois que j'ai saigné abondamment. Je ne me souviens pas des jours suivants, en fait. Seul le soir où j'ai été mordu me reste en mémoire.

Jane est morte sur le coup. Le loup n'en a fait qu'une bouchée, j'en suis sûr. En fait, je le sais. Je l'entends. Je l'ai entendu. Les Détraqueurs me font cet effet-là. Je revis le soir de ma morsure.

La première fois que j'ai vu un Détraqueur, ça aussi ça a été terrible.

Je n'ai plus jamais revu les parents de Jane. Plus depuis ma morsure. J'ai bien recroisé John, à Poudlard, un Poufsouffle très gentil qui m'ignorait superbement. Je n'ai jamais vraiment cherché à lui parler. Lui dormait lorsque ça c'est passé… Enfin, je n'ai plus envie d'y penser. Remarquez, quand j'y pense, je ne pense pas à autre chose…

Poudlard. Oui. C'est vraiment là que mon histoire a commencé. Les souffrances morales. Oui. C'est vraiment là que ça a commencé. Oh, ça avait commencé avant, c'est indéniable. A l'école, on sentait déjà que j'étais différent des autres. J'étais pâle, toujours cerné, l'air maladif… Mes anciens amis ne me reconnaissaient plus. Et mes parents aussi avaient changé. Mon père s'était cloîtré dans le travail afin de trouver un remède dans l'espoir de sauver son fils aimé. Il n'a rien trouvé. Il est mort de fatigue un soir de pleine lune l'année de mes treize ans. Fut-il tué par mes cris ce soir-l ? Je ne sais pas, et je préfère ne pas savoir. Ma mère m'a toujours autant cajolé, trop peut-être. Toujours effrayée dès que mon regard devenait glacial, dès que la lune commençait à monter, dès que mon humeur changeait un peu… Mais égale à elle-même malgré tout. Toujours là pour son fils jusqu'à sa mort l'été de mes dix-huit ans.

La douleur a continué. Dumbledore, un jour, est venu chez moi. Il était directeur depuis trois ans seulement, et pourtant il prenait le risque de prendre sous sa coupe un loup-garou qui aurait une éducation d'élève normal. Au début, ma mère avait refusé. Mon père plus violemment. Mais Dumbledore leur avait assuré une parfaite maîtrise et un risque zéro.

« Le risque zéro n'existe pas. » avait claqué mon père.

Mais Dumbledore ne s'était pas laissé démonté par cela. Il était revenu. Peut-être fut-ce à l'usure, ou peut-être par espoir, mais le fait est que mes parents avaient fini par céder, et je fus ce jour-là le plus heureux des Sorciers : j'aurai moi aussi le droit de tenir une baguette… Mais le bonheur fut de courte durée : les loup-garous étaient très caricaturés et effrayaient énormément la communauté magique. Il fallait que je garde le silence sur ma nature. Jamais je ne vécus pire année que celle de mes onze ans, celle où j'entrai pour la première fois à Poudlard, celle où j'avais pour la première fois des amis, de véritables amis. Des amis en qui je pouvais avoir confiance. D'aucuns diront que je n'en avais visiblement pas assez pour leur avouer qui j'étais réellement, mais ceux-là disent des racontars. Je ne leur ai rien dit par lâcheté. Oh, je savais parfaitement qu'ils découvriraient la réalité, ils étaient – du moins James et Sirius – les élèves les plus brillants de Poudlard chaque année de leur scolarité. Je pensais qu'ils me repousseraient. A ma plus grande surprise, ce fut l'inverse. Ils firent ce que personne d'autre n'aurait osé (voulu ?) faire : ils sont devenus des Animagi. Au début, je n'y ai pas cru, mais quand j'ai remarqué qu'ils disparaissaient toutes les semaines, le soir, et qu'à chaque pleine lune ils semblaient plus tristes mais plus décidés que jamais, j'ai fini par comprendre que j'avais de vrais, de véritables amis, là pour moi quoiqu'il arrive, là pour moi toute la vie…

Naïveté infantile ou peut-être besoin d'avoir confiance en les autres, je me suis trompé. Les Maraudeurs, comme nous étions surnommés, n'ont pas traversé la vie. Une dizaine d'année seulement. Oui. Dix. A vingt-et-un an, Lily et James sont morts, Peter a trahi et Sirius s'est fait emprisonner pour un crime qu'il n'avait pas commis. Et moi ? Moi… Moi j'étais seul. Le bonheur de Poudlard a été vite remplacé par la dure réalité. La vie n'était pas facile. Mais je gardais l'espoir au fond de moi de voir qu'un jour, les choses changeraient.

Alors pendant douze ans, regrettant James et Lily, plaignant Peter et maudissant Sirius, j'ai erré. Je ne souffrais pas, mais je n'étais pas heureux non plus. En fait, je ne ressentais rien. Les pleine Lune étaient horribles, mais plus insoutenables. Je n'avais plus rien à quoi me raccrocher, mais plus rien qui me coulait. J'errais, oui, c'est vraiment le mot.

J'avais oublié Harry. En fait, j'avais tout oublié. Presque jusqu'à mon identité. Tellement perdu, tellement seul… Plusieurs fois, au début, je suis passé devant chez les Dursley.

Et un jour tout a changé. Je l'ai aperçu une fois. Il devait avoir trois ou quatre ans. Il pleurait, il pleurait tellement… Et son gros cousin qui le frappait pour lui dire de se taire, sa tante qui faisait la cuisine à côté, et son oncle qui regardait la télé, alors que Harry pleurait… Ca a réveillé en moi plus que je ne l'aurais pensé. Il ressemblait tellement à James… En fait, c'était lui. Lui en miniature, lui avec des yeux verts. Les yeux de Lily. Voir Harry se faire frapper, c'était voir James se faire battre. Impensable. Voir Harry pleurer, c'était voir James pleurer.  Et ça, je ne le supportais pas. Pour la première fois depuis que le fils de mes meilleurs amis était surnommé le Survivant, j'ai lancé un sort. Oh, un petit sort de rien du tout, juste un sort qui a fait rire Harry, et fait pleuré Dudley. Après un clin d'œil, j'ai transplané. Harry ne s'en souvient pas, mais moi c'est l'un des plus beaux souvenirs que j'ai. Son rire, c'était le sourire heureux de son père, et le rire cristallin de sa mère. Son rire, c'était la plus belle des magie.

Quand Voldemort reviendra, je penserai à son rire. Je le laisserai m'envahir. Peut-être que c'était ça le bon souvenir de Sirius… Peut-être que c'était son filleul. Celui qui lui avait permis de ne pas tout perdre. Au-delà du besoin de vengeance, Sirius devait faire payer Peter pour Harry.

Voldemort.

Le plus gros Véracrasse existant sur terre. Celui qui a gâché ma vie, et celle de tellement d'autre monde. Celle de Sirius, celle de Harry, celle de James, celle de Lily, celle de la communauté magique entière. Oui. La vie de chaque personne a été gâché par cette… Ce… Lui.

Il revient… Quand je le vois, je n'arrive pas à empêcher ce frisson d'horreur, de dégoût, de peur devenu habituel depuis ces quelques jours. C'est déjà un miracle que je sois toujours en vie. Il paraît que Voldemort ne s'amuse pas aussi longtemps avec ses jouets, habituellement. Quel honneur… Remarquez, ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'on peut admirer les effets de l'argent sur un loup-garou. Si je ne le connaissais pas aussi bien, je dirais qu'il fait une analyse purement scientifique. Mais je le connais bien. On serait presque amis si on était dans le même camp, qu'il ne détestait pas les hybrides, que je ne le détestais pas et qu'il n'était pas aussi crétin. Non. En fait, je crois qu'on pourrait jamais être amis.

« Remus… » soupire-t-il, avec son horrible face indescriptible.

Mes instincts de loup se réveillent, me hurlent de partir d'ici, qu'il va me faire du mal. Des fois, le Loup est vraiment très bête. Comme si je n'étais pas assez malin pour deviner que le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'était pas venu pour parler de la flexibilité des queues de licornes après le passage en fusée d'un Eclair de Feu…

« Tu ne veux toujours pas parler ? »

Si seulement il avait le courage de me lâcher… Je me ferais tuer. Oui, bon. D'accord, d'un Avada Kedavra, je serais mort immédiatement.

« Ah, ce regard… Hanté… Fier… »

En plus il est aveugle. Mon regard est peut-être hanté, mais certainement pas fier. On ne peut pas être fier d'être prisonnier de Voldemort. Enfin… Si. Quand on est suicidaire et mégalomane. Mais moi je ne suis absolument pas comme ça. Alors je ne suis pas fier, non. Buté, oui.

« Où est Dumbledore ? »

Même si j'avais voulu répondre, je n'aurais pas pu.

« Bien. Tu ne sembles pas décidé… Alors… J'ai deux propositions pour toi, Remus. Que préfères-tu ? La visite d'une dizaine de Détraqueurs rien que pour toi ? Une petite cure à l'argent ? Oh non ! Mieux… Une analyse comparative du temps que tu peux tenir entre un sortilège Doloris, et une cure à l'argent. Et on verra si tu bats ton record. »

J'ai chaud. Mon anxiété revient. La fatigue me reprend. Mes muscles se contractent d'avance, faisant ruisseler les gouttes de sueur et de sang sur mon corps. Ma lycanthropie me rend déjà beaucoup plus faible que je ne devrais l'être à mon âge…

Je ne comprends pas… Pourquoi ? Par sadisme. Moi comme un autre. Il a eu James, il a eu Lily, il a eu Sirius, il a eu Peter… Le dernier des Maraudeurs, il faut bien qu'il l'ait. Son tableau de chasse ne serait pas parfait autrement… Qui a dit que le quinté était difficile à avoir ? Je deviens cynique, c'est mauvais ça…

Voldemort aura peut-être eu les quatre Maraudeurs, mais il n'aura ni Harry, ni Dumbledore.

_'Il y a des causes pour lesquelles il vaut la peine de mourir !'_

Maxime de Sirius. Tellement vraie.

'_Cet enfant, Remus, devra tuer ou être tu_'

Aveu de Dumbledore. La vie de Harry était une de ces causes pour lesquelles il valait la peine de mourir. La vie de Dumbledore aussi. Alors je m'en moque. Pour moi, j'ai tout vécu. L'amitié, la douleur, le bonheur, et même l'amour. Tout ce qu'un homme peut vivre, je l'ai vécu. Je ne rêvais pas de mourir en héros comme Sirius ou comme James, et pour être sincère, j'aurais préféré mourir dignement dans mon lit. Mais on ne choisit pas sa mort, ce serait trop beau. Ou trop moche ? Pas le temps d'épiloguer là-dessus. Remarquez, si. Si. Epiloguons là-dessus, au moins je ne sens pas l'argent contre ma peau, je n'entends pas mon cri de douleur…

Plus rien.

Une douleur vive.

« Trois minutes et vingt-sept secondes. Pas mal. On tente le Doloris, Maître ? »

C'est Lestrange. Lui, déjà à Poudlard je le méprisais. Le Loup en moi grondait et grognait. Montrait les dents même. Mon instinct me disait de le tuer immédiatement. Il puait le vice, le sadisme et le machiavélisme à mille kilomètres à la ronde.

Voldemort, lui, a un rire sadique. Et c'est reparti pour un tour. Si j'avais l'humour de Sirius, qui ne s'arrêtait jamais, je me raconterais une histoire absurde qui m'empêcherait de penser que je vais sûrement mourir dans quelques minutes. Mais je ne serai jamais Sirius, alors je ne sais pas ce que je peux faire. Penser au rire de Harry. Son rire. Le revoir enfant. Voir ses grands yeux verts, bien ouverts, toujours étonnés, toujours émerveillés… Tenir le coup. Les autres ne m'ont pas oublié, je le sais. Tonks, Maugrey, et même Dung viendra. Personne ne laissera Harry prendre le risque de se jeter dans la gueule du loup, et Dumbledore ne se déplacera pas.

Ils viendront, c'est sûr.

La seule question est : seront-ils là à temps ?

J'ai mal. Très mal. Si mal. L'argent est déjà une douleur atroce. Le Doloris en est une autre forme. Les Détraqueurs m'ont rappelé ma morsure… Je n'en peux plus, je ne peux plus tenir… Pitié, qu'on vienne m'aider… Qu'on m'aide…

« Tu vois Lupin, le Maître est bon : il ne les laisse pas t'embrasser. »

« Trop aimable. » arrivé-je à prononcer, mué par je ne sais quelle folie.

Car je suis fou. Depuis ma morsure je le suis, mais là, je le suis définitivement. Trop rend fou. Trop de douleur l'a fait. Je n'ai plus rien à perdre.

Ils viennent. Je les entends.

« Où est Dumbledore ? »

Ils sont venus.

Mais c'est trop tard.

Quand ils entrèrent dans la salle de torture de Voldemort, tous se figèrent, horrifiés par le spectacle lugubre, morbide et sadique qu'offrait la pièce. Harry était venu malgré tout. Personne n'avait pu l'en empêcher. Ils n'avaient pas réussi.

Voldemort, bien qu'étonné par l'arrivée rapide des amis du loup-garou arbora bien vite un sourire ravi, même parfaitement amusé. Il tourna ses yeux rouges et balaya l'armée réduite de Dumbledore de son regard froid.

« Ainsi mourut Remus Lupin, loup-garou à ses heures (de pleine lune), abruti utopiste le reste du temps, en martyr dans d'atroces souffrances, assassiné par le grand et puissant Voldemort. » déclara-t-il sur un ton théâtral à glacer les sangs.

Mais aucun ne frissonna à l'entente de son nom à part ses propres sujets. Aucun, parce qu'ils n'avaient plus peur. Pour Tonks, c'était un frère qui mourrait. Pour Maugrey, c'était comme un fils. Pour Dung, un ami. Pour les autres, c'était une connaissance, parfois plus. Mais pour Harry c'était pire.

Dans ses yeux encore ouverts, encore plein de la hantise du loup, il lisait le soulagement. Un soulagement qu'il ne ressentait pas.

Il venait de perdre son troisième père. Celui qui l'avait soutenu à la mort de Sirius. Celui qui l'avait écouté, compris, conseillé le long de sa Troisième Année, et après la mort de son 'mentor'. C'était son dernier repère, le dernier vestige des Maraudeurs qui s'effondrait. Pour Harry, c'était tout simplement trop.

« Tuer ou être tué, hein ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix calme, froide mais posée.

Ses yeux verts devinrent fluorescents. Une folie pure l'anima. Son regard était enflammé d'une colère destructrice. Glaciale.

Il avait longtemps hésité. Que devait-il faire ? Fuir ? Accomplir sa destinée ? Depuis deux ans qu'il connaissait la prophétie, il tremblait à l'idée de ce qui pouvait se passer, comment ça pouvait se passer.

Mais il n'hésitait plus.

Il n'y avait plus aucune raison d'hésiter.

« Voldemort… Vous n'aurez jamais aussi bien porté votre nom. »

Le dernier des Maraudeurs était mort, mais tout n'était pas terminé.

Tout se terminerait après.

Après l'ultime combat.

**Fin.**


End file.
